


Worthy of Being His

by spaceallaroundmars



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceallaroundmars/pseuds/spaceallaroundmars
Summary: A series of incidents that you don't realize, but makes Vil fall hopelessly, dangerous in love.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Worthy of Being His

**Author's Note:**

> haha, this is for a friend! I finished all the content in twst, so i had to write something! If you wanna know, Ace is my fav!

It started with lip balm. He had noticed how it was left on the table, picking it up after he had gotten up to get himself some water. Vil wasn’t the type to be eating after a certain time of night, but sometimes even he too woke up with a dry throat. It probably wasn’t something he should’ve noticed, it sort of just… Stood out. It wasn’t his brand, so what was it doing here? He had already given everyone what they were supposed to use. 

Of course, his answer would come soon enough, as you bounded down the stairs, looking around wildly, only to brighten up when you saw your precious lip balm in Vil’s hands, jogging on over to him.

“Ah, thank god you found it! I was tearing apart my room for it. Can I have it back?” You asked, looking up at him. He was shorter than he usually was, those thirteen centimeter heels really giving him a boost, but he was still a lot larger than you would’ve expected. Aren’t pretty boys supposed to be on the shorter side?

“Lip balm? Shouldn’t you be asleep, why are you worrying about this?” Vil’s voice was so sharp, to the point where you wanted to cower. You swallowed, looking away and letting out a nervous laugh. His presence was always so imposing, commanding respect that you wanted nothing more but to run away. 

“Ah, well, I was reading over some of my notes for magical history, so I stayed up. When I was finally getting ready for bed, I realized my lip balm wasn’t anywhere to be found. I put it on every night before bed. I had to clear out all the stuff I usually just keep in the bathroom since you all are here, so I just misplaced it..” You told him, finding yourself unable to meet Vil’s eyes, instead just looking at the ground. Why was this feeling more like an interrogation than a normal conversation? Vil just paused, looking over the container, reading it. It was just some cheap, drugstore lip balm. Nothing like his products, but it was something. He never expected that out of all the people here, you would be the only one who at least paid SOME attention to that sort of thing.

“Why use this? If you need something, you could’ve just asked. I can get you some of my lip cream, I have more than enough. This must have only cost two hundred madol, and probably only works that well.” He replied. You laughed a bit, shaking your head.

“It was one hundred fifty, actually. But I can’t accept it. That lip balm is important to me.” You said. Vil raised an eyebrow, as if shocked you would dare to tell him no, before you quickly tried to explain yourself. “I-It’s not like I’m rejecting your kindness, I just… I  _ earned _ that. I bought it with some money I earned after helping out at Monstro Lounge.” You told him. Vil scoffed at that, crossing his arms.

“You actually work at that place? I thought you would be a classier person than that.” He scolded. You held back a small sound of fear that you wanted to let out. 

“I mean, I’m not a regular employee or anything! They were just busy, and I uh… Well, money is money. The Headmaster gets me what I need, but I really don’t need much. I have clothes and shoes and notebooks, but that lip balm… That’s something that’s entirely mine, not just a uniform and notes everyone else takes. Does that make any sense?” You told him. Vil paused for a moment, before dropping your lip balm into your hands.

“No.” He said flatly, before walking off. Suddenly he wasn’t so thirsty. “Get to bed. We have practice early tomorrow, and I’m not going to tolerate it if you don’t get up in time.” He told you as he started to climb up the stairs. You looked down at your precious thing, holding it to your chest. Thank goodness, Vil had given it back. You watched as he walked up the stairs, going off to his room. Why was he like that?

The second incident was after the VDC, while you were walking to class after breakfast. Epel had joined you along with everyone that morning, since class 1-A and 1-B were having a joint session for alchemy. 

“By the way, Prefect. You need to stop picking at your face, it’s going to burst open and then scar.” Epel told you, leaving you to immediately put your hand down. You couldn’t help it. Every time you spoke, you felt the pimple that had developed right under your lip. 

“You should just pop it. It’ll get it all over with, and then you can wash it out.” Ace told you, leaving Deuce to shake his head.

“You learned nothing about your skincare training camp, did you?” He scolded Ace, leaving Ace to shrug.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, can it? There’s whole Magicam accounts about pimple popping, you just need the right technique.” He said, before looking down at you with a mischievous grin. “Come on, Grim, hold them still. I’ll pop it right now.” He said, only for Epel to laugh as you stepped back, giggling all the while.

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my face! You probably didn’t even wash your hands!” You said, laughing as you started to jokingly run away from them, both Ace and Grim chasing after you.

“Come on, it’ll be easy! Like bursting a bubble!” Ace teased.

“You say that only after watching videos of it on Magicam! Epel would definitely be the expert, not you!” Grim told Ace, leaving you to laugh, you didn’t even notice he was there until you ran right into his chest.

“My my. Is this anyway to act in front of your Upperclassmen?” You looked up, only to see you had bumped right into Vil. You gasped, backing up a bit, but before you could get back to your respective personal space, Vil grabbed you by the chin, looking over the blemish on your face.

“Well, the Prefect’s dead.” You heard Ace behind you, and you just felt yourself go pale, averting your eyes. You never felt like you could meet his eyes.

“I… I’m sorry, Vil, we were just fooling around, I didn’t see you there…” You told him. Something about the way you spoke made Vil’s heart speed up, but he ignored it for now.

“It’s inflamed because you won’t leave it alone. What kind of cleanser do you use that allowed this to happen?” You said, before getting even more nervous.

“Uh… Just soap. But I try not to touch my face, so it uh, evens out, right?” You said, before Vil gave you what was possibly the most disgusted face you had ever seen. 

“Is this… The example that you are giving? After all I’ve taught all of you, this is what you’re doing.” Vil said, letting you go.

“Hey, it’s not their fault! The Headmaster only gives them the bare minimum! Half the time, they’re taking in laundry just to buy new pens!” Grim complained. Vil raised an eyebrow, looked down at you, but you refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

“I… I have everything I need. I’m grateful for everything that I have now.” You said, turning away. You hated thinking about that, hated talking about that. It didn’t matter. You didn’t need anything here. You could survive off the bare minimum, bide your time until the Headmaster finally found you a way home. So, why did you feel your eyes watering? Vil just looked down at you, still holding onto you, until you finally pulled away when the bell rang.

“I’m going to be late. Excuse me.” You said, running off. Vil saw that Ace the others quickly came beside you, trying to comfort you, but you just shook them off, You didn’t need their comfort. And Vil watched you, remembering how he saw your eyes water. It shouldn’t bother him. He was used to making underclassmen cry at this point. But for some reason, he felt… Bad.

Later that day, you let yourself cry. You could long for home when you were alone. When you heard the doorbell ring, you almost wanted to just let them sit there, but you just wiped your eyes and went to the door. But when you opened it, no one was there, only a box with your name on it. You looked around, but you didn’t see anyone. When you opened it, you gasped, blinking a bit as you opened it up, only to find fancy skincare products in it. You gasped, looking around to try and find who gave it to you, mostly so you could give it back, but no one was there. Well… It would be a waste not to use it, right? You brought it inside, and let yourself enjoy the small luxury. The next day, Epel even commented on it.

“It does look a lot better than before. Just make sure it doesn’t get infected.” He told you. You just smiled.

“It’s all thanks to you. Please, you have to let me repay you somehow.” You told him, but he just raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked. You just laughed.

“You don’t need to play coy with me. I know you’re the one who left that box outside of my dorm. None of those idiots would ever actually remember what it is to treat this sort of thing.” You told him, but Epel just stared at you, bewildered.

“I didn’t leave any box for you, I promise.” He told you. You blinked, opening your mouth to respond, only to hear Epel get called out to by Rook.

“Ah, sorry, I have to go. I hope everything works out with you and your face.” He told you, grabbing his books and running off. You watched him leave, sitting and thinking to yourself. If it wasn’t Epel, then who could’ve…

You didn’t ever notice Vil around the corner, watching you, trying to force his heart to calm. He was disgusted, this was something he expected someone like Rook to be doing, and here he was. You were ugly, a potato, not worthy to even be looked at by him. And yet, he couldn’t look away.

The third incident left you laying your head over the textbooks as Deuce looked over your test.

“Wow. You did even worse than me. I didn’t think that was possible.” He said, leaving you to sigh. 

“I know, I know. You don’t have to state the obvious. I really need to study this, or else…” You went pale, pulling yourself and staring down at your textbook.

“I’m surprised. Usually you do really well in school. Did something happen?” He asked. You sighed. You couldn’t just… Say what you felt, because it was stupid. You couldn’t just say that you felt like you were suddenly being watched by someone without proof you were actually being watched. It was stupid.  _ You _ were stupid.

“I guess my mind was in other places. Don’t worry, I’ll just study hard, and then ace the makeup. I got this, really.” You told him. Deuce just sighed, giving you a worried look.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sit and study with you?” He asked, but you just smiled, shaking your head.

“It’s not fair of me to keep you. I don’t mind if you go on, really. Besides, you only scored a few points higher than I did. Let’s face it, you probably are as clueless as I am right now.” You said, only for Deuce to wince.

“You’re blunt to the point of being unkind. Alright, but… Just text one of us if you need anything, alright?” He told you. You just smiled and nodded, watching as he walked off, before burying yourself back in your readings. 

Maybe you should’ve accepted his help. Two hours in, and you felt like you had gotten nowhere, sitting and looking over the same words over and over again. God, what now? Maybe you could beg Deuce to try and make a joint study session with the two of you and Riddle? He always knew what he was doing in Alchemy. Ah, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to subject yourself to that sort of… Study techniques. You were so lost in thought on what to do, that you didn’t notice as he came up to your table?

“Not running through the walls today?” You looked up and saw Vil glaring down at you, immediately looking away. Maybe it was for the best that you didn’t look at Vil, for that way you didn’t notice the dark, strange look in his eyes.

“Ah, no. I’m in the middle of studying. I have a makeup test tomorrow.” You told him. Vil actually scoffed at that.

“A makeup test? You’re the Prefect for your dorm, you shouldn’t be having to take things like that. It’s shameful.” He scolded. You just let your nails dig into your palms. God, why was he always so mean to you? You tried to let it roll off your back, but with how stressed you were about this exam, it really wasn’t working.

“Well, it can’t be helped. I can’t do anything about it now, so I just need to study hard and do well tomorrow.” You said, looking down at your textbook, just staring at the pictures in hopes that it would drill something into your brain. Vil looked over your papers, before sitting down, grabbing one of your notebooks and looking it over. You gasped as you looked at him, how his eyes pored over your notes, before he sighed.

“Your first problem is that you take bad notes. You try to write down everything the book says, instead of figuring out what the meat of work is and going from there.” He told you, before grabbing your textbook right from under you. “Chapter 12, huh? Luckily for you, I got a perfect score on that test. As long as you promise to put in the effort, I can help you. But I’m not going to go easy on you either.” He told you. You blinked as you looked at him. Vil. Cruel, awful Vil, was going to help you. You couldn’t help but ask.

“W… Why are you-” But before you could finish your question, he answered it for you.

“Don’t think I’m doing this for you. Next year, if more students get sorted into Ramshackle Dorm, then you’ll officially be a dorm head. That means, your actions and behavior now reflect your dorm, and thus, the school as a whole. I won’t let your lack of effort be something that brings our school’s reputation down.” He was oh so good at lying too. He was so good at pretending that this wasn’t just an attempt to spend some time with you, that he wanted nothing more to bask in your presence. Why? Compared to him, you were nothing. Nothing but one of the hundreds of faces that he had seen. But ever since that night at the dorm, you wouldn’t leave his mind. This was all just something of a phase. Once he spent some time with you, it would wear off. But the way you looked at him, before smiling, was well…

“Well then, I’ll be in your care, Vil. I promise to do my best!” It was just too damn cute! He barely was able to keep his blush down at your words, before looking over the textbook and getting a vague outline of what it was he needed to go over with you.

And god, you were just so attentive to him when he spoke. You wrote down what he said, despite him already scolding you to paraphrase, but you asked earnest questions, and you did your best to try and understand. By the end of the evening, you were able to recite the contents of any potion he threw at you, leaving him to smile. Perhaps… Well, if you were able to put in the effort like this, then you too could be polished into something marvelous.

“Gosh, thank you Vil, really. This is the first time I’ve felt completely prepared for a test in a while. You really are a great teacher.” You told him, and he couldn’t help but bask in your praise. Why? He got praise from people like you all the time. So why did yours affect him so much?

“Well, we’ll see. Do tell me how you do on the exam tomorrow.” He said, standing up as he looked at the clock. “It’s late. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” Vil told you, but you just shook your head, gasping as you saw the clock.

“God, Grim is probably worried sick! And the cafeteria is closed by now…” You sighed, before looking over at Vil as you packed up your things. “Don’t worry, I’ve kept you late as it is, with all my silly questions. When I get my test results, you’ll be the first person I go to! Is there anything I can do to repay you?” Maybe… He wasn’t as bad as you thought. Sure, his personality was poisonous, but he had a good heart underneath it all. 

“Hmm… I’ll think about it. But yes, show me the results. We’ll see if you actually paid attention.” Vil said, smiling as you waved goodbye, running off back to your dorm. He held a hand to his chest, noticing that after everything, his heart did not slow. So this… This was the true thing. It was said that the curse of the princess in legends was broken by true love’s kiss. Was it possible that love could’ve…

“You’ll be mine. You’re the one who cursed me with this, you’ll have to take responsibility.”

The fourth incident was a week after the exam, when you got your results back. You grinned as you looked it over.

“Perfect marks. It seems even bad puppies can become obedient. You did a  _ very _ good job, Prefect. You should be proud.” You smiled at Crewel’s words. When he had called you after class to “talk” about your makeup exam results, you expected the worst, not praise. But you weren’t going to throw it away.

“It’s all because I had an amazing teacher.” You told him, letting him preen under the misunderstanding. If he wanted to believe you meant him and not Vil, that was fine.

“Oh, you do know just what to say. Go on now, you’re released. I expect to see this level of achievement from now on.” He told you, leaving you to run off. You had to find Vil, you had to tell him just what you got. You even zipped past Ace and Grim, telling them that you would talk to them later. You just ran to the Pomefiore dorm, zipping past other students, before finally getting there. You saw Rook, taking a deep breath, before jogging over to him. 

“Ah,  _ La petite souris _ has come to visit us. What is it that you need today?” He asked, only to leave you to smile.

“Um, is Vil here? I have something I need to tell him about. It’s good news, don’t worry!” You smiled. Rook just gasped.

“Oh? Could it be about your makeup exam? How did you do?” He asked, leaning to look over at your paper. “Ah,  _ toutes nos félicitations _ ! He’ll be very proud of you.” Rook got up, but you just tilted your head to the side, blinking.

“How did you…” It seemed everyone was answering your questions before you could finish them.

“Vil told me about it. I like to know why my dorm head breaks his own self mandated curfews, after all.” He chuckled, before pointing you down the hall. “He should be in his room. You’ll know the door when you see it, trust me.” Rook smiled, and you couldn’t help but smile back. Something about his positivity was infectious. 

“Ah, thank you! I’ll be seeing you!” You told him, running off down the hall as Rook watched, smiling to himself.

“ _ Alors la souris va à la rencontre du chat. _ ” 

You really could tell when it was Vil’s door. It was decorated to really suit him. Normally, you would be scared to just knock on his door willy nilly, but this was a special occasion. So you knocked proudly, standing and waiting.

“God, what is it that you need that you couldn’t text me Roo-” Vil said, before his eyes landed on you. He stared down at you, wide eyed, before taking a deep breath, looking down at his phone to check himself over. Good, he was fine. “It’s… it’s just you. What is it?” He asked, only for you to grin and hold up your test.

“Look! I told you that you would be the first person I would come to, right?” You said, grinning as Vil looked over your test. Hmm.. You actually did very well. He smiled, before making a decision. Then, it was finally time. It was earlier than he planned, but you came to him. No one could fault him for that. “Well then, come in.” He told you, walking inside and expecting you to follow. His dorm was actually nice, well kept. You noticed some textbooks out, leaving you to gasp as you shut the door behind the two of you.

“Oh, did I disturb your studying? I’m sorry, I can go if you’d like.” You said, but he just motioned for you to sit, opening up a cabinet. 

“You’re lucky. I just brought a pot of tea in here for my studying. It’s lemongrass, perfect for studying while keeping in good form.” He told you. You just smiled as you watched him pour the tea, but you were still quite concerned with looking over the room, admiring his silken sheets or beautiful curtains. Maybe if you had paid attention, you would’ve noticed him whispering out a spell, before handing you the teacup. You took a sip, before your eyes widened at Vil.

“Wow… This is really good! You’ll have to give me your source on the tea leaves, I’m so jealous.” You told him.

“Do you drink a lot of tea?” He asked. He was realizing that he really didn’t know a lot about you. He had been able to weasel information out of Epel after his obsession started, how you were from another world, unable to use or detect magic, but you were hardworking and occasionally weak willed to other people’s whims. You really were perfect.

“I used to be indifferent, but ever since I came here, I’ve ended up drinking a lot of it. I guess since a lot of my friends are in Heartslabyul, I just got accustomed to it. Riddle doesn’t let you off the hook if you aren’t a dorm member, haha.” You told him, taking another sip, unnoticing about how Vil clenched his fist. That was another emotion that you caused. Whenever he saw you with another student, even one of his own dorm members, there was something… Ugly that fluttered. Something that  _ hated _ how you spoke to kindly to them, how you spent your precious time with them. Your time should only belong to him-

“I see. Well, certain teas supposedly can help you become more beautiful, according to some. I don’t believe in any of those diet teas though. There’s no shortcut to beauty, only hard work and perseverance.” He said, taking a sip of his own tea. 

“Aha, yeah. That’s Vil for you. No one can ever say you don’t work hard.” You said. This was his chance. He smiled as you, placing his cup down and looking at you. There was a warmth in his eyes, making you feel at ease.

“You know, if you were to work, you could be beautiful too. I’ve already seen such record improvement after you started using my gift.” He told you. You gasped, looking at him wildly.

“Ah, so you were the one that left me those creams?! You didn’t have to do that, please, I’ll pay you back for them-” You started, but Vil held up a finger, silencing you.

“You should let your upperclassman finish speaking before you reply. That’s a habit we’ll have to work on.” He told you. You paused, before nodding. You wanted to appease your upperclassman, just like you did with any other upperclassman and your teachers. You really were such a good Prefect.

“But there’s still work to be done. Even now, I can see breakage in your hair, chewing on your nails, wrinkles in your uniform, and so on.” Vil told you, you felt shame rise to your face, looking down into the tea, seeing your reflection. Did you… Really look that bad? “That doesn’t mean there isn’t hope, however. I can start the paperwork so you’ll be an official member within a week. Sure, you’ll start at the bottom rung, but you’re a first year. It’s not like you won’t move up, and I promise you’ll be a lot happier here than in that poor, Ramshackle dorm. The room right next to me is open, so I’ll be able to keep a nice eye on you.” He told you. Your eyes widened as you stared at him, trying to process what he had said. You… A member of Pomefiore? It was something you couldn’t even imagine, but still… The idea of being in a dorm, a regular dorm member like everyone else was nice. You could have built in friends, a group of people you could rely on, and Vil would help you. No more ghosts, or having to constantly try and work to keep back cobwebs. You could be a respectable student, rather than someone everyone gawked at.

“I won’t put you through any special rituals, you’ve already proven you’re more than worthy to be here. So, what do you say, Prefect?” Vil said. He could see the want in your eyes. It was a good idea for him to start earlier, to give into his instinct to have you sooner rather than later. With this, he could finally give into the beating of his beautiful heart.

“... I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Then why did you say that? He stared at you as you looked down at your tea, smiling softly to yourself. He loved that smile, but why were you smiling now?! “Even if it sounds nice, I can’t give up my duties at Ramshackle Dorm. What would Grim do without me? And besides… I’m going to leave this world one day. It would be terrible to have to disappear on you all.” You told him. Vil just sat there, staring at you dumbfounded. He wasn’t used to people telling him no, that was for sure. And it made him  _ mad _ , but he couldn’t just go off and say it. Instead, he laughed. It was a hearty, jovial sound, something that made you nervous.

“You really are a great Prefect, aren’t you? I’m surprised more people haven’t made this offer to you. But then again, you would’ve rejected all of them too.” Vil chuckled. His word put you at ease, making you sigh as you set your teacup down.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’ll let you get back to your studies.” You told him as you stood up, collecting your things and moving onto the door. Vil still chuckled to himself, but you just ignored it, until you stepped to the door. You just… stood there. You didn’t know why you stood there, but before the door, you couldn’t move a muscle. You couldn’t reach out to the doorknob, with Vil’s laughter only becoming louder in your ears.

“W… What did you do?” You asked, turning back to Vil, staring at him as he gave you a wild look, in a way that you could only describe as deranged.

“Anyone who drinks this tea will be unable to leave this room without the permission of Vil Schoenheit. It’s a simple curse, but quite effective.” He told you. Your blood went cold as you tried to step back, trying to reach out beyond all hope to the doorknob, hoping beyond all hope that this was nothing but a sick prank, that he was just messing with you. And yet, Vil let himself drape his arms over you, pulling you close to him as he touched you, finally able to touch you without any regrets. You were warm, as warm as you were when you bumped into him that day. He reached and touched a piece of your hair, relishing in this without any regrets.

“It’s fine if you don’t accept it now. I’ll simply keep you here until you do.” Vil purred, leaving you to struggle against his hold, looking for some sort of escape from the beautiful room that was quickly becoming a personal hell.

“You can’t do this. You have to let me go, people will be looking for me.” You begged, but Vil just shook his head.

“Idia only shows up to class via a phone half the time, and Malleus is a famous no show. It’s practically tradition among dorm heads not to show up. It’ll be awhile before people really look.” He told you, rubbing small, soothing circles along your back. “I’ve already prepared a schedule for us, so you’ll begin your training as soon as I finish setting up my curses on you.” Vil told you. You gave him a look of despair, but even that, in a way, was beautiful, wasn’t it? Your lips, that you had taken so well care of with that lip balm you loved you so much, were prime to be made his, and he would let himself relish in it, pressing his against yours and he pushed you ahead the door, pressing his body against you in a fervour. Vil couldn’t help but drown in you, and you had no choice but to accept it, whether you liked it or not. When he pulled away and looked into your fear ridden eyes, he just smiled.

“I’ll turn you into a person worthy of being mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo! im at blueluneacy on tumblr!


End file.
